


Laid Bare

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:HaikuWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 112: biting





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> A set of 8 haiku, with sets of two alternating between Draco and Harry.

Mapping his body,  
The cartography of skin,  
A brilliant study.

My brave Gryffindor;  
offering me all he is  
body, mind and soul.

>   
>  Warm exhalation;  
>  the skin on my neck tingles.  
>  Shivering, I wait.
> 
> Anticipation  
>  runs through me, setting my nerves  
>  singing with delight.  
> 

He is beautiful,  
spread out before me, wanton  
consummate desire.

My control crumbles  
my possessive kisses leave  
bruises in their wake.

>   
>  Pleasure fills me as  
>  relentless teeth take hold and  
>  boldly stake their claim.
> 
> Above my collar  
>  in the morning, truth revealed.  
>  Finally, they'll see.  
> 


End file.
